lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Christopher Nolan's "Dark Knight Trilogy" (Deleted Scenes)
While Christopher Nolan has directed several box-office hits and memorable films, very few, if any, of them have had deleted scenes released for them. Nolan's philosophy, as stated in multiple interviews, is that deleted scenes often remove the mystique from the film, and that he prefers to shoot as little extraneous material as possible. In a 2012 interview with MTV.com for The Dark Knight Rises, Nolan said, "Pretty much with all my films, there are very few deleted scenes, which always disappoints the DVD crowd." That hasn't stopped snippets of footage and pictures of deleted scenes from appearing in making-of books, documentaries and interviews, however. Several shots from extended or deleted takes have also appeared in the sample reels of FX companies that worked on the film. Several of his movies in particular have had large chunks of footage cut out and seemingly stored in archives, away from public viewing. List of deleted scenes by movie Batman Begins: *A scene of Bruce traveling back to Gotham from college on the monorail. *An expanded scene with Bruce at the Docks. *Before entering the cave under Wayne Manor for the first time, Wayne stops by the dilapidated remains of the greenhouse. *Bruce, disguised as a homeless person, takes the photos of Judge Faden he gives to Rachel. *Wayne discussing his alter-ego in the Batcave. *Batman standing on the rooftops of Gotham in a "gargoyle" pose. *Batman carrying Rachel Dawes through the hallways of Arkham Asylum before Gordon arrives. The Dark Knight: *A longer opening scene, where Joker bribes a woman on the street. *Footage of The Chechen and his subordinate setting up the drug meet in the parking garage. *A deleted scene that explains how the Joker escaped Bruce's penthouse, as he gets into a waiting car and promises to "kill the bat". *Expanded back story on Harvey Dent, including how he met Rachel. *More footage of cleanup crews surveying Gotham Memorial Hospital the morning after it's been demolished, with a later scene of Bruce visiting the site and pledging to donate money for its rebuilding. * After Gordon is "killed" while protector the Mayor, the GCPD has a running gun battle with Joker (sans makeup) and his goons. The Dark Knight Rises: *According to rumors, a four-hour rough cut of the film was created for Warner Brother executives. *Bane's Origin - Costume designer Lindy Hemming gave an interview where she spoke of additional footage featuring Bane, including the villain being harassed by prisoners, being bound in chains, having an explanation for his equipment (including a primitive version of his mask) and taking part in a training session with the League of Shadows. Joker'sEscape.jpg|Joker escapes from Bruce's penthouse Bruce-Wayne-Monorail.jpg|Bruce Wayne riding the monorail in Batman Begins Bruce_Wayne_Greenhouse.jpg|Bruce Wayne reminiscing about the greenhouse Bruce_Wayne_Batcave.jpg|Bruce Wayne discusses his alter-ego in the Batcave Batman_Standing_Rooftops.jpg|Batman standing on the rooftops of Gotham City References Unused footage from the Dark KnightRetrieved 31 Oct '13 Interview about cut footage of Bane from The Dark Knight Rises Retrieved 31 Oct '13 List of Scenes removed from the Dark Knight Retrieved 31 Oct '13 Reported Batman Begins deleted scenes Retrieved 1 Nov '13 Category:Lost Movies